Jaguar
UNDER CONSTRUCTION----- This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Jaguar and the Path of Legends universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. J A G U A R Appearance Jaguar has his mother's purple and black hair, as well as her blue eyes. The two of them also share a fairly pale skin tone. What he doesn't have in common with his mother is that he has huge wings and a tail. Angel wings are supposed to be black in shadow and white in light, but Jaguar's wings are always black, no matter how bright the light he's standing in gets. They're also bigger than they're supposed to be - his wingspan is almost twice that of the average Angel. Bigger-than-normal wings are rare but not impossible and have been seen before - the previous Ancient Kingdom shogun, for instance, was reported to have a 32-foot wingspan. They tend to occur in noble bloodlines but can definitely happen with commoners. Then there's the tail. It's thought that his father might have had a tail, which would make sense because Fern sure doesn't have one, but no one's really sure where it came from. Whether we're talking Titans, Angels, or Syrens, no Defender has a tail, so something definitely happened here. Given the environment Fern was in when she was pregnant with Jaguar, she thinks the tail might be the result of some scientist thinking, "Hey, a mutant baby would be wild," but she doesn't know for sure. She's also never referred to her son as a "mutant" and couldn't care less that he has a tail. Jaguar's tail is about twice his height and has a graceful fin at the end with a white spot in the middle, like a full moon in a night sky. It's prehensile and very good for slapping annoying people. Across his right eye, Jaguar has the Empowered scar, which is a mark of bravery that appears on Empowered Defenders following a particularly courageous act. To have it as young as 26 certainly says something, especially when one considers Thorn's didn't show up until he was more than twenty thousand years old. Not to say Thorn was a coward before that - he certainly wasn't - but the Light is very particular about what one has to do to earn the scar. The scar is an honor to have and anyone who bears it is regarded with great respect - at least, from Armistice's end. The Ancient Kingdom, on the other hand, despises Empowered, so anyone with the scar...good luck to you. Jaguar can most often be seen in a black shinobi shozoku (the term for the iconic "ninja outfit"), though he is also a very big fan of pajama pants. His favorite pair is bright yellow with cartoon dinosaurs on them. He also really likes sleeveless shirts and tank tops, so he can be seen in those as well. He does not, however, like shorts, and this is because he doesn't want people to see his legs. He has a lot of scars on his left leg, and he would be limping if it weren't for the enchanted jaguar fang he wears around his neck. When it comes to shoes, he wears short black boots, but barefoot always wins, so if going barefoot is an option, he'll do it. He also wears a red headband to keep his hair out of his eyes. Personality Jaguar is witty and sarcastic, enjoying teasing those he loves and being devastatingly rude to those he doesn't. Each insult is specially forged just for you in his smithy of salt and sass. What a sweetheart. He isn't easily intimidated and instead of quivering with fear, he'll make your self-esteem quiver. Villains beware. He's very protective of those he cares about and won't tolerate any hurtful comments directed at his sister. He teases her relentlessly, but he loves her a lot, and anyone who messes with her had better watch out. He's just as protective, if not more, of his adoptive daughter Nova, to the point where he won't let anyone outside of his family hold her or be alone in the room with her. Does he trust his friends? Yes. With his daughter? No. While he's often perceived as aloof or hostile, Jaguar is very much a hug person and likes to be close to others. Only if he knows them, of course - strangers had better keep their distance. (to be continued) Voice Jaguar has a hoarse, husky voice, and almost everything he says sounds harsh and demanding. Sometimes his voice scares off others, and he doesn't like that; at the end of the day, though, he doesn't really care what he sounds like. Abilities Shadowblood Shadowbloods were the first type of Empowered to emerge and are closest to the creator of Empowered, Shadow Sky. Thus they are the rarest and most powerful of all Empowered, able to use the shadows that course through their veins to drain life, splitting apart soul and life force and sending victims howling into the afterlife. The shadow within them can also take the form of dark figures, commonly referred to as shadow minions, which they can use to do their bidding. The maximum number of shadow minions they can create at one time is seven. The few times they've been seen, shadowbloods are reported to cast multiple shadows - the number is different for each shadowblood and is believed to reflect their power. A shadowblood with two shadows won't be as strong as one with seven. Another indicator of their power is how many chaos marks they have - all shadowbloods have the one on their cheek, but more powerful shadowbloods will have chaos marks on their backs, shoulders, and, for the most powerful of all, over their hearts. Of course, you can only see these clearly during a strong lifedrain, so it isn't advisable to measure their power that way - you're dead. Outside of a lifedrain, chaos marks are only visible as faint, jagged scars that could be from anything else. Jaguar specifically casts four shadows and has several chaos marks on his arms and between his wings. He can drain the life of up to fifty victims at once, though it should be noted that shadowbloods experience backlash for life drains, and this backlash comes in the form of excruciating pain. The bigger the life drain, the greater the pain. Mind Reading Jaguar can read minds and communicate telepathically, and the only thing that can prevent him from reading your thoughts is to take a Telepath's Bane potion daily. That's not something that can be found in your typical marketplace, and the only Defenders who can make it are witchdoctors. Witchdoctors alone are rare enough, but even rarer are those who actually know how to make this potion, which leaves you only Thorn and the elusive Xanadu. Thorn? He won't make it for you. Xanadu? You'd have to find her. In short, Jaguar can get into anyone's head, the only exceptions being Thorn and his mother because they regularly take the potion. Relationships Atasuke Atasuke was Jaguar's teacher, taking over when it was decided Fern had to step down. The decision was made because Fern didn't have wings and therefore couldn't train her son in aerial combat or even teach him how to fly in the first place. She was very bitter about this and resented Atasuke for a good number of years; however, this bitterness was never passed on to Jaguar, who quickly began to see Atasuke as a parent figure and friend. Atasuke trained with him for many years, and the two were very close. It all came to an end when Atasuke was assigned by the Sage - the leader of Armistice - to lead a mission to assassinate Shogun Ethereal. Thorn Plain and simple: Jaguar loves Thorn a lot and thinks of him as his real dad. Storm Jaguar is intensely loyal to his little sister and will protect her no matter what. He teases her a lot and isn't always the nicest to her, but he loves her, and that will never change. Fern Jaguar loves her lots, and they are very protective of each other. Don't mess with mom, and don't mess with the son. Trivia * He was born in the middle of the night, so no one knows when his birthday actually is because no one checked the time. * He either has the same birthday as Danny DeVito or Mickey Mouse. Fact: I didn't do this on purpose. * Out of the main seven, he is the third youngest, with Akira falling in second and Storm being the first. * His tail was inspired by butterfly wings and a tiger's ear. Quotes pendinggggg Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. Other Stuff Reference Images These aren't mine. Just here for reference purposes. :3 __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males